


Natale a palazzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Erede dei troll [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anna e Kristoff si sono sposati e hanno avuto due figli. Questa è una scenetta natalizia della famigliola.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: KristoffPrompt: il commercio del ghiaccio





	Natale a palazzo

Natale a palazzo

 

“Papà, è vero che prima di essere principe eri un commerciante di ghiaccio?” domandò Hans. Raddrizzò la corona di pungitopo sul capo biondo del padre. 

Kristoff sorrise e gli tolse una ciocca bionda da davanti al viso, le iridi azzurre del figlio brillavano riflettendo la luce che entrava dalle altre finestre del palazzo.

“Sì. I troll mi hanno insegnato ad ascoltare la natura, ma il cuore del ghiaccio già me lo avevano fatto conoscere gli uomini” spiegò l’uomo. Si girò e guardò le sfere colorate dell’albero di Natale. Guardò Olaf correre intorno ai regali, la nuvoletta nera lo seguiva e il laccio rosso scuro che si era legato sui capelli a rami oscillava.

“Esatto. E faceva il ventriloquo a una renna” s’intromise Anna. 

La piccola Kristen scoppiò a ridere e si nascose la bocca con le manine paffutelle. 

Elsa s’inginocchiò davanti a lei, il lungo mantello vermiglio strisciò sul pavimentò.

“Non c’è niente da ridere. E’ stato molto coraggioso” spiegò. 

La nipote la abbracciò e le nascose il viso sul petto, strofinando la guancia contro il vestito azzurro chiaro della zia. 

Anna mise una mano sulla spalla del primogenito e sorrise guardando la più piccola stretta alla sorella maggiore.

“E’ vero” mormorò gentilmente. 

Kristoff abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, arrossendo.

 


End file.
